<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soft by 99c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649401">soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/99c/pseuds/99c'>99c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ensemble Cast, Gen, Not Beta Read, nameless mc, non gender specific MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/99c/pseuds/99c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you think of demons, 'soft' doesn’t come to mind. Not at first, at least. You know them to be devilish; tricksters and liars that mean to do you harm. They are synonymous with the word evil.<br/>But then you see them and think, “‘What a load of bull.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you think of demons, 'soft' doesn’t come to mind. Not at first, at least. You know them to be devilish; tricksters and liars that mean to do you harm. They are synonymous with the word evil.</p><p>But then you see them and think, “‘What a load of bull.”</p><hr/><p>Beel cuddling into his sheets, sleepily chewing on his pillow doesn’t encite any fear. Concern for his stomach when he wakes, sure, but nothing telling you to run away.</p><p>He calls out to you, blinking as he fumbles on his bed, wondering why you left.</p><p>You get closer and he reaches out for you, drawing your hands towards his hair. You feel your heart soar as you whisper back and you’re met with a tired grin.</p><hr/><p>Adorable. Satan is adorable, period. In text, in person, and in your thoughts. All you can think of are the times he would invite you out for late night walks or draw you into his novels by telling you vague descriptions of the plot, hoping to entice you to read it.</p><p>“Don’t you agree?”</p><p>Even though you have no clue what he says, of course you nod. His eyes glow and for a split second, you see his smile turn genuine.</p><hr/><p>Mammon is cute.</p><p>Sometimes. Gap-moe, as Levi would say when one of his favorites would show up during their TV binges.</p><p>Imagine your delight when the red spreads down to his neck as you give him any sort of attention. He reminds you of a puppy, especially when you find out he enjoys pats on the head. As tough as he wants to look, no one can look cool when they lean forward, expecting another tap on their head, as if wanting praise for doing something good.</p><hr/><p>Amso is in a league of his own. He’s flirty, confident and can be downright vugar when he texts you. Always mentioning his body, his lack of clothing, his want for you to visit him for ‘help’.</p><p>Cute isn’t what you would call him.</p><p>Predator is a better word.</p><p>Initially it draws you away, but then you realize something about him. Whenever you speak to him face to face, while Amso is still touchy, he’s respectful in regards to your comfort levels. It’s unusual to say the least, but it makes you appreciate him when you would squirm when and instantly, his hands suddenly leave you, like you’ve burned him. He doesn’t mention a word, but each time after, he would avoid holding you. His actions make him endearing, like a kitten learning what their boundaries are.</p><hr/><p>You consider Belphie akin to a bomb. One that allows you to have your lap be graced by his head as he sleeps. He would mumble, head tilting towards your fingers as they run down the side of his face. You wonder how this situation happened. A quiet grumble of dissatisfaction escapes his mouth as your hands leave his cheeks.</p><p>You pause, unsure of what to do, as Belphie turns his head to look at you. An apology is at the tip of your tongue, but all thoughts of it dies when he curls his fingers around yours and drifts back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>A NEET isn’t ‘cute’ material. When you think of them, your head would conjure up a negative image. Levi subverts your expectations greatly. While he insists he’s just a self-proclaimed ‘super-fan’ of so-and-so, he’s 100% NEET material.</p><p>But clearly, he was happy when talking about what he likes. You could almost see the tail wagging behind him as he mentions Henry during a TSL marathon session. You try to resist the urge to call him sweet when he ‘casually’ says he has some snacks for you. His face was red enough, any more and he could pass out.</p><hr/><p>Is Luci cute? Of course. What other explanation do you need? He loves his brothers, cares for them like he’s their parent. He doesn’t baby them, but he would ask about their day, what they’ll be in the future. It’s domestic. Fluffy.</p><p>It’s not something you’d expect a devil to do. Not the ones you have known.</p><p>Your brain nearly short circuits when, in the corner of your eye, you see him looking at Mammon like an amused father. Choking on your drink makes both turn to you, and their twin looks of concern make you lose your breath even more.</p><hr/><p>Are you an idiot for calling them cute? Sure.</p><p>Are you going to regret it later, when you tell it to their faces? No.</p><p>Their looks of utter confusion and flushed faces gives you a sense of accomplishment. Why regret something so priceless?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a bias... it's everyone. everyone is my bias don't @ me. (okay may be i'm more biased towards certain ones idk if any of u can guess but i like them all... i hate this what the hell) its 3am and it's death hours.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>